New World
by animated-vampire
Summary: Sesshomaru admits his feelings to Kagura only to have her ripped away by Naraku. Inuyasha kills Narku and the jewel is gone. Now they are thrust into Inuyasha's led by a bunch of notes by Miroku. More over, can Sessho learn to love Sango? R T jus n case!
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" Sesshomaru yelled. A month ago he'd joined Inuyasha's pack so he could better hunt down Naraku. Two dog noses where better than one right? Inuyasha smiled and chucked the basket into his brother's arms.

"It's your turn Sesshy," he teased. Sesshomaru had been ducking and dodging laundry duty for a week now. Everyone else had gone except him and he had no intention of doing so now. Kagome laughed at the two and grabbed her skirt from the basket. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in distaste at the Shinto priestess outfit she'd crawled into. It seemed to swallow her whole. She sank to her knees and rubbed the mini green kimono on the wash board.

"It's really easy Sesshomaru," she promised, "just don't wash thick fabrics with lighter, thinner ones ok?" Kagura walked from the trees and smiled at Sesshomaru. He glared back and Inuyasha and Kagome dismissed them self. Kagura and Sesshomaru had been doing that for two weeks. If he would just ask her out already everybody'd be happy. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and blushed as she did. He almost let go but she tightened her grip. Shippo appeared and scared Inuyasha three fourths to death. Sango and Miroku turned to run but Inu saw them anyway. He jumped up the hill in one bound then clonked Miroku once for him and once for Sango. Shippo however took his own hit.

"Can't someone get some privacy around here?" Inuyasha screamed. Sango gasped and Inuyasha launched himself into the bushes. She pointed to a head of silver hair. Inu stared in complete shock as his brother's barrier's fell. Not completely but they still fell. He tilted his head and she leaned forward. Their lips meshed in a…afraid kiss. Kagura melted in his arms and he held her to his chest.

"What about privacy," Sango snickered. Inuyasha covered her mouth.

"Bump privacy I've waited way to long for this," he hissed. She laughed and shrugged. Sesshomaru lifted his right hand and flicked them off. Every fell on the ground laughing.

"And you've kissed Lady Kagome how many times?" Sesshomaru teased. Inuyasha flushed and grabbed Kagome's arms. She was still giggling but was quiet when Inuyasha put his lips on hers. Sesshomaru laughed a golden sound truly. He'd intimidated his brother into doing what everyone had been urging him too. Life was good.

An ominous feeling over came the damp surroundings. Rain soaked the ground and Inuyasha groaned. The jeans Kagome forced him into where going to give him a rash indefinitely in this weather. Naraku's filthy laugh filled the clearing. He had lightning shooting into anything. Every member of the group had one word to express what they felt.

"DAMN!" Naraku laughed. Before he could begin his speech Inuyasha spoke.

"Let me save you the trouble Naraku! This is a battle so if you're goanna stand on your soap box and preach do it AFTER I kill you!" Naraku raised an eyebrow and the dropped from his barrier. Sesshomaru listened closely and counted nine heart beats.

"SO you've noticed," Naraku sneered. Kagome backed up, her bow trembling and Inuyasha understood perfectly.

"He swallowed the jewel! I repeat he swallowed the jewel!" Inuyasha yelled slightly unnerved. Sesshomaru watched as Kagura was drawn toward Naraku. He growled, low in his chest.

"Let her go Naraku!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why Sesshomaru…" Naraku cooed, "I could've sworn you didn't care for anyone." Sesshomaru growled then Rin appeared. She was in Naraku's filthy arms. Unconscious, but not dead.

"Surrender Sessho," he demanded. Sesshomaru watched the only things he loved walk away from him. He wavered before dropping to his knees in defeat.

"I can't lose them both," he sighed. Naraku tightened his arms on Rin.

"Call off your dog," he ordered. Sesshomaru sighed then looked at Inuyasha. From his lips were words that no one ever hoped to hear.

"Inuyasha…please," Inuyasha stopped sword raised, mid air.

"Sesshy…Rin and Kagura are two people and he's killed hundreds," Inuyasha said. His demonic energy was beginning to swirl around Tessuiga. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. It looked like the sun was bursting.

Kagome drew back and released her bow. Three miko's worth of spiritual power blasted forth and shattered the dark hanyou. He cried out in blood chilling agony just as he disappeared. Miroku clenched his hand and was trembling. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Shippo before bouncing back. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and ran. Kirara dragged Sango away just as Miroku's right hand split open. He screamed and Sango cried out. Fighting against Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kirara was impossible but she tried anyway.

"Miroku! Hold on! I promise I'll die with you please! Just wait," Sango sobbed. Inuyasha knocked his hand over her head and she passed out. Miroku gave Inuyasha a grateful look that was filled with emotions. 'Take care of her' he pleaded. Inuyasha nodded once then lowered his head. He was strong but he couldn't watch his best friend die…when he looked back up there was a dent in the clearings grass. A light wind rustled through their hair like a caress. Inuyasha, for once, didn't have to be the strong one. He held onto his Kagome and let Sesshomaru step up. He walked to their best friend's final resting place and picked up his staff. It would, of course, go to Sango, the beads, to Inuyasha. The feathers…left behind by his beloved Kagura to the wind. Kagome separated herself from her dear hanyou then went to Sesshomaru's side.

"You don't have to be strong all the time," It was the same thing she'd said to Inuyasha before moving away from him, "you have a brother to help you, and a daughter to support." Sesshomaru nodded.

"You're really wise Lady Kagome," he mumbled then stood, releasing the feather s to the gently blowing wind. After marking the grave sites of Monk Miroku and Wind Sorceress Kagura they all trudged back to Kaedae's hut. She rejoiced to see they'd returned to her with no injuries. She sobered at their pained expression. Inuyasha bowed to her and took the task of telling Kaedae.

"Where is Monk…?"

"His wind tunnel…it sucked him up…even after we killed Naraku! He still died…explain that!" Inuyasha said then began growling in the end. She sighed then shifted nervously.

"Monk Miroku asked me not to tell you, I'm sure that he would think ill…."

"Listen old bag. He's dead because YOU with held information. You WILL tell me now, or you WILL take that secret to your quickly approaching grave." Inuyasha growled. Kaedae sighed.

"His tunnel was nicked and I was sworn to not speak of it to ye," she whispered. Inuyasha shoved his palm to his forehead.

"I smelt his blood but I ignored it!" then he said quieter, "I ignored it." Kagome took his hand and he smiled wearily before taking out a scroll that would only open AFTER Naraku was defeated.

_Dear Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Sesshomaru,_

_ You can't honestly say you weren't expecting this. I was so I wrote this. Sango I'm sorry that I led you on, but I only recently learned that anything tied to Naraku died as he did. When I did find out I didn't have the heart to tell you. Inuyasha, I found a cove of other half, dog demons somewhere in present day Osaka. And Kagome, there's a way to be with Inuyasha forever it lies in present day Osaka as well. Shippo keep smiling, and Sesshomaru, just because Kagura's gone doesn't mean you can't fall back in love. Also Sesshomaru and Sango…you can pass through the well. As long as you're strong. If you're strong you can pass. If you let this hinder you you'll be stuck here. Shippo…well you're destined to make your own destiny away from your "pack". Inuyasha can't protect you forever so you have to stay in the feudal era and get stronger. When you do…you can join everyone else as well in the modern era._

_ Sango I love you more than life it's self. Which is ironic really since all this is for you. Go to the modern era and Inuyasha watch her please. Sesshomaru do me a favor and make her happy. It'll do you good. I swear. I think the term Inuyasha used to describe it was "mates" yeah. That's what ya'll are. You two are mates. Use it right. Kagome we all know that Inuyasha is an idiot. Give him time ok? He loves you he just won't admit it yet. Oh and one more thing! I left a few notes in Kagome's time. They'll come to you not vice versa, okay? I love you all. Inuyasha-Courage (aramitama) Kagome-Shakimitama (love) Sango-Nagimitama (friendship) and I was wisdom. We made up the Shikon jewel. Now…it doesn't exist. _

_LOVE,_

_ Miroku_

Inuyasha had begun smiling. That monk had out smarted him! Kagome laughed to herself as she reread the part about Inuyasha loving her. Sesshomaru and Sango stood there shocked.

"Who whoa whoa whoa! MATES!" They shrieked. Inuyasha laughed out right despite the memory of his friend's death. His brother was blushing and everyone else, with the exception of Sango and Sesshomaru, dropped to their knees in laughter.

OK I HAD TO END IT ON A HAPPY NOTE BUT THERE'S MORE TO COME! LIIIKE!

*PREVIEW*

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned. He was the only one in the group that had to wear a hat. Sesshomaru watched in fascination as an eighteen wheeler roared past. He almost stepped off the sidewalk but Inuyasha grabbed his brother's t-shirt.

"Bad Idea Sessho," he warned. He took his word for it and almost collided with three school girls. They squealed at him and his nose twitched. The makeup Kagome had put on three youkai marks on his cheeks and moon crescent on his forehead tickling his nose.

"Oh god," Inuyasha muttered…

OK PREVIEW OVER =D LOL THAT'S IT. REVIEW! THREE REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE SOON. PROBABLY IN A FEW DAYS! UMM, ALSO IF I GO TO FAST LET ME KNOW I LOVE SUGGESTIONS!


	2. Chapter 2

LOL SOOO I DIDN'T GET MY THREE REVIEWS BUT I GOT FAVORITED ONCE AND ALERTED TWICE! SO THAT'S ATTENTION THAT I'LL TAKE! I KNOW I'M PATHETIC DON'T POINT IT OUT I'M ONLY 14 GET OVER IT.

CHAPTER TWO

Inuyasha climbed from the well with Kagome and Sango on his back. Sesshomaru easily leapt out with Kirara on his shoulder. Sango hadn't said a word all week while they prepared to leave for Kagome's era. Kagome climbed off Inu's back when her mother appeared in the shrine doorway. She and Inu had come a little earlier to explain the situation and her mother had graciously agreed to house the three extra beings.

"Arigoto Lady Higurashi," Sesshomaru said. He bowed and his silver hair fell over his shoulder. Mrs. Higurashi swooned finding him quiet handsome. Then she reached out and traced his crescent.

"Woah, is this a tattoo?" she asked. He sighed before making sure he didn't hurt the human woman.

"No, I was born with it," She looked closer before leaving him to examine the Tajiya and then the adorable cat that had flounced to her master.

"SO you must be Sango, and you Kirara! So I assume that the tall one is Sesshomaru."

"Right!" Kagome chimed. She smiled wickedly at Sesshomaru before walking away into the house. Inuyasha sighed because he knew what was coming to them both…

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned. He was the only one in the group that had to wear a hat. Sesshomaru watched in fascination as an eighteen wheeler roared past. He almost stepped off the sidewalk but Inuyasha grabbed his brother's t-shirt.

"Bad Idea Sessho," he warned. He took his word for it and almost collided with three school girls. They squealed at him and his nose twitched. The makeup Kagome had put on three youkai marks on his cheeks and moon crescent on his forehead tickling his nose.

"Oh god," Inuyasha muttered. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri where all standing there laughing at Inuyasha's pained expression.

"So we meet again, delinquent!" Yuka said. She was in her super girl stance, the one so many anime fan girls practice every day. Her left hand was on her hip, her feet where planted firmly on either side of her and she had her right index finger shoved in his space.

"Yuka…" Kagome sighed moving her back, this is Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru." She gestured to the Dai youkai as he stared at their short kimonos. How come they were dressed just like Kagome? They momentarily forgot the uncomfortable hanyou long enough to inspect the brother of the 'delinquent'. Kagome once again stole their attention with yet another addition to her group.

"This is my…half sister! Sango, she came from China with our dad. She wanted to see what Japanese life was like," Kagome lied. Kirara mewed so she introduced the niko youkai.

"And this is her…mutated cat Kirara," Sango threw a dirty look at Kagome but she promised Sango an explanation later. Ayumi walked up to Sesshomaru awed at his seemingly flawless face.

"Are you wearing…makeup sempai?" she asked. He looked at Kagome…what was this "_makeup_" that they spoke of? Ayumi took her index finger and swiped at the foundation hiding his youkai marks. The purple began to show as she used her napkin and swiped away until she could see every mark on his face.

"Oh…my…god…" she whispered. Her eyes where knowing and he shrugged, toying with the beads around his neck. They were similar to the ones Inuyasha wore except his were black with dark purple fangs hanging between every three beads. At the end was a small Buddha. Yuka watched as Ayumi stared at him in awe. Ayumi looked at Inuyasha, really looked at him and all his abnormalities became known. His silver hair was more like a mane then hair and his eyes…they were the color of a gorgeous stone known as Topaz. Humans didn't have those eyes, even the way he wouldn't leave Kagome's side even for a couple seconds…what was really going on. Yuka locked eyes with her and showed her that she saw it too.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as they sent Eri home then dragged their little group into a restaurant.

"Yuka, we can't afford this! I only brought some shopping money not restaurant money!" Kagome whispered. Yuka shrugged and ordered a table for six.

"I'll pay, we need to talk." Yuka offered. Kagome did a double take. Yuka was going to pay? Who was she and what had she done with Kagome's best friend? She looked at Inuyasha who still was completely incapable of table manners. Sango who still hadn't gotten the hang of a spoon yet and Sesshomaru! The all powerful Dai youkai of the western lands who'd never even seen a chair until this day! She was so screwed.

"About what?" Kagome inquired. Yuka sighed as Sesshomaru eyed the booth in confusion. She led by example and sat down. He did the same and the other feudal teens followed his lead. Ayumi, Yuka and Sesshomaru sat on one side while Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha sat on the other. Kirara had run back to Kagome's house when she was called a mutant, getting that a cat with two tails wasn't common in any era.

"Them," she answered. The waitress came to ask them what they wanted to drink. Inuyasha stared at him menu. The drinks made no sense. T-ee-ah, Spirit, Kikyoke, they all sounded like some incantation to poor Inuyasha. Kagome noticed her poor Inu's distress so she ordered for him. Sesshomaru ordered some kind of raspberry lemonade thing. All he knew was that he enjoyed raspberries and lemonade sounded cool. Sango had a Kikyoke (coke) and Kagome had some ic-eed- t-ee-ah.

"Where'd you find them?" Yuka finished once the waitress was out of hearing range. Kagome hesitated before looking at Sesshomaru, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"It's a long story that doesn't really matter anymore." Kagome assured them. Ayumi sighed and cut to the chase.

"Sesshomaru is a Dai youkai correct?" Kagome shushed them then swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah he is,"

"We figured that out by his grace and his markings, what we want to know is why you have one in the modern area. You do know how dangerous they are, right?" Ayumi pressed.

"Well yeah, but he's pretty tame…" Kagome mumbled. The waitress came back with their drinks and then waited for them to place their orders. Kagome ordered Sesshomaru a medium rare hamburger, Inuyasha a bowl of Ramon, and Sango and herself a chicken tender meal.

"Ok, next question, where'd you find him?" that one was much harder to answer.

"He came from the bone eaters well with me, I can…travel through time and all," Yuka nodded then her eyes landed on the hanyou that was sniffing the "Spirit" wondering why it was bubbling.

"So, you're telling me that you travel back in time? In the mean time you brought back a _lethal __**weapon **_of freaking mass destruction and a boy who can't tell the difference between a salad and a steak?" Ayumi inquired. Kagome sighed then nodded, pretty much.

"What about the girl," Yuka asked. Kagome was too defeated to try to explain she just let Sango talk.

"I'm a demon slayer and Inuyasha is a half demon," She said in hushed tones. Their food came back and Inuyasha was done before everyone else. Yuka took a few bites of her salad before asking another question.

"Inuyasha, what is a half demon?" He stared at her with an "are you stupid"? Look.

"Keh, stupid wench. Half demon means I'm half demon and half human... What else could it be?" he snorted. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know that's why I asked, hey Kagome are they going to school with us come the end of summer?" Yuka muttered around a mouthful of salad. Kagome shrugged as she too finished eating. Sesshomaru had faded into the background as everyone else spoke. He had killed his hamburger about thirty seconds after Inuyasha. Sango munched on a chicken tender as Ayumi requested the check. Yuka paid the amount printed on the bill and Ayumi forked over a tip.

"Where were ya'll headed?" Yuka asked. Kagome snickered and mouthed shopping. The two school girls squealed and begged to join them. Kagome agreed knowing she'd need all the help she could get to force him into the clothes she would buy him. They walked to the end of the street before taking a left and hitting the mall of Tokyo. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sango stared in awe as fountains spewed water, elevators sparkled, and tons of teenagers roamed. Kagome led the way to a store with way too much perfume in the air, also known as Abercrombie and Fitch. Inuyasha whimpered as the smells bombarded his nose. She got him fitted for his exact size, and then did the same for Sesshomaru and Sango. Yuka wandered off and found a dark blue t-shirt with Abercrombie plastered over the chest and some loose jeans with "A+F" on the butt. Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dressing room. She undressed him and forced the clothes over his squirming figure. Yuka laughed as the only noises coming from the room where: boom, bang, ow, stop it wench, and crash. Sango was giggling to herself as Inuyasha came out in modern boy clothes. The jeans weren't tight (Kagome feared they'd expose too much of her Inuyasha) they fit loosely around him which he was grateful for. The shirt however hugged his biceps and made the clerk drool.

Ayumi wandered back to them holding a black dress then shoved Sango into the dressing room with it. Sesshomaru watched in amusement as they dressed them both up. Kagome cleared her throat at him and pulled him into a dressing room of his own. He cooperated and took off his t-shirt and replaced it with the dark green muscle shirt she handed him. She helped him into a black leather jacket and some dark colored jeans. These hugged his legs. They didn't look gay, but they actually made him look hot. He exited just as Sango did. Her dress was jean and reached her mid thigh. It had a zipper over the chest and then it wound around her waist and down her left leg. They'd shoved her feet into black pumps that accented her legs. She twirled for Kagome and her friends unaware of Sesshomaru inevitably gawking. Inuyasha gave his brother a knowing smile then looked at the clothing racks. If Kagome was going to dress him up he would do the same to her. He picked a black skirt that would twirl with her and was no longer than her school uniform. His eyes caught a form fitting silver shirt that said: I traded my boyfriend for a puppy. He handed them to her slightly laughing at his choice. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged then went to change. When she returned Sango burst into laughter.

"Really Inuyasha!" She cackled. He shrugged with a smile. Kagome was silently laughing at herself while Sesshomaru shook his head in laughter. His face was going red as he laughed. After they bought a few more clothing articles they paid and left. They spent the rest of the day shopping and laughing at each other. Finally the sun went down so they split and went their separate ways. When they got home Miss Higurashi was done setting up rooms and directed them to each. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sota were sharing Sota's room. Inuyasha called top bunk while Sota was excited to have TWO dogs instead of just one.

Sango shared Kagome's room. Kagome had moved her desk downstairs to the office she inherited from her dad so Sango's bed could fit. They put her clothes up before sitting on their beds and turning out the lights. Today had been great, but tomorrow would be phenomenal.

AN: I HOPE IT'S LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU =D I HOPE I GET SOME REVIEWS LIKE THREE? PLEASE? AW CMON! OK OK NEXT CHAPTER COME'S ASAP MAYBE EVENT TODAY OR TOMMOROW WHO KNOWS? OK 'TILL NEXT TIME FANFICTIONEERS PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY WORLD! THANKSFOR THE TWO REVIEWS I FEELSOLOVED! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER GOOD OK? OK! HEEERE WEEE GO!

CHAPTER 3

"Inuyasha..." two little hands pushed the hanyou's shoulder gentley. INuyasha opened his golden eyes slowly and muttered 'hn' only barely awake. His instincts insisted he was safe so he made no effort to wake up. The young human whimpered and shook him again.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha groaned before sitting up on his elbow.

"What kid?" Sota looked down at Inuyasha'st-shirt to avoid looking him in the eye.

"Can I sleep with you?" He muttered. Inuyasha flopped back down before groaning loudly.

"Shuttup," Sesshomaru moaned from the lower bed.

"GO sleep with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha suggested. Sota turned and then saw the glint of a swordfrom below. He eep'd then ducked behind Inuyasha. Sesshomaru "hmp'd" in satisfaction before laying down and falling back asleep. Inu sighed before forgetting the kid and falling back asleep.

Inuyasha inhaled his breakfast and then laid his head on Kagome's shoulder. Sota was speaking animatedly all the while. Sesshomaru smiled at his exhausted brother.

"Didn't sleep well ototo san?" Sesshomaru chuckled. Inuyasha glared at him through his bangs. Deciding not to dignify his question with a response. This only amused Sessho further. Sota turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Inu-Chan?" Sota asked. Inuyasha growled, did this idiot just refer to him as a pet? Sesshomaru excused himself but was heard laughing his butt off down the hall.

"Kid, if I weren't so tired I'd jump on you," Inu yawned. Kagome stroked his hair and he nuzzled into her shoulder bone.

"Why are you so tired anyway?" she asked. He sat up.

"Sota kept me up all night singing about lolipos and wonderlands!" Inu groaned. Kagome giggled.

_Lolipops, happy dreams_

_wonderlands and darling seems_

_purple gumdrops, yummy as could be _

_I hope the cute puppy doesn't pee on me_

"Sota really?" She shrugged.

"It's the only way I get to sleep at night!" He mumbled in his deffense.

"Great for you kid, it rang in my head all night long!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome petted him and collected the dishes. Sesshomaru reappeared still snickering.

"Inu-chan...pfft now that's gonna have me in stiches for a while," Inuyasha groaned then stood up. Kagome's mom came back with a few bags. Inuyasha grabbed one from her and the entire kitchen gasped. Kagome ran over and checked her dear hanyo's forehead. Sango also rushed over only to trip on her foot. She awaited a meeting with the ground but it never came. She looked up to see that she'd been completly scooped up by Sesshomaru. He raised a taunting eyebrow.

"I don't need to be caught by the likes of you thank you?" Sango growled. The sheer wisdom in his eyes made her shudder. Miroku's eyes had always been innocent. Always living without thinking of tommorow. She missed those eyes so much. Sesshomaru's were cold, but there were rays of something she'd never seen. He put her down slowly. That poor girl. She'd seen so much death in her eighteen years. They had both been through alot of similar things but her eyes showed just how much she planned to tell. He resisted the urge to stroke her hair. So badly he wantedto hold her,why he didn't quite get. Once he let her go she turned on her hill and ran up the stairs and away from them. Sesshomaru turned the oppositedirection and walked out of the house. Inuyasha grabbed a hat and followed. He watched his brother wander around the modernworld clearly in thought. He folowed until he came to the spot where Naraku was defeated. He stared into the trees and let the wind blow his hair around him. His hands fell on the very spot where Naraku fell. Next to that his fingers roamed and grabbed the grass gently. His lips seemed to mouth the words,"Kagura..." He fell back and sat on the grass.

"Kaugra...why'd you have to go? We could've been...so much..." Inu stepped back as the wind rustled and once again lifted his brothers hair. Chery blossoms floated by him and he pulled his knees to his chest and put his head in his hands. Inuyasha clenched his fist because of how distraught his brother was. His knuckle popped and Sesshomaru was up and turned around in oneswift movement.

"Come out Inuyasha," he made no effort to hide the dispair in his voice. His younger brother imerged from the trees and slowly made his way across to him. Sesshomaru fell back down to a sitting position. Inu sat with him and simply basked in the silence. After a few minutes Sesshomaru's head dropped and laid on his ototo's shoulder. Inuyasha stared in surprise but put his arm on his shoulder in a tender fashion. How many times had he dreamed that his brother would need him? All the time he was jealous and bitter. He wanted to deny his older brother any and everything. Now his oniisan needed nothing more than his support and comfort and he had no chance to ever deny him that. Hewas no longer jealous. No longer insecure or childish.

"It's alright Sesshomaru..."

"Sango, tell me what's wrong!" Kagome pleaded. Sango only sobbed into her bestfriendsshirt.

"Kagome, who am I?' She asked. Kagome caught on.

"Sango... I know you miss Miroku...but you can't lethim put your life on hold, he wouldn't be very happy about that," Kagome cooed. Sango whimpered.

"Kagome how can I ever move on with my life? Miroku was my love and nowhe's gone!" Sango sniffed. Kagome rubbed her best friendsback.

"Sango I know...shhh it's okay I know...I know...but what triggered this?" the miko's bestfriend only broke into another round of sobs, screaming Miroku into her shirt.

"Don't worry Sango, it's okay." a scroll rolled from under the bed and Kagome picked it up. It unraveled and Kagome read it aloud;

_Dear friends,_

_ Time heals all wounds._

_Sincerely,_

_ Miroku_

Sango got up and went over to the closet and pulled out his staff. Kagome sighed as her friend curled up on her bed and muttered.

"What if I am already dead inside?"

"Then someone will bring you back to life," Sesshomaru muttered as he walked past the door. His bangs hid his face and Inuyasha followed him like a loyal puppy. Sango heard and slowly stopped crying. She got upand walked to Sota's room.

"Does that mean your there for me?" She asked. He looked up at her from the prize in his hand and nodded. One of Kagura's earrings, dirty and broken lay in his hand. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes tight trying to forget. Finally he released the grip he had and dropped him head into his arms.

"I-inuyasha...I can't...forget..." The smell of salt water bombarded his nose and he awkwardly patted his oniisans back. Sango sat next to him and dismissed Inuyasha. He reluctantly left his brother's side and went to go sit with Kagome.

"I miss Miroku too, but not like her," Kagome said once Inu asked her what was bugging Sango.

"Oh, I've never seen my oniisan this way, he's always been so strong..." Inuyasha muttered. She leaned on his shoulder and touched the staff Miroku left behind.

"Kami...rest Miroku's soul please," Inuyasha begged. Kagome smiled at him with tears in herr eyes. She grabbed Inu's hand and closed her eyes.

"We miss you Miroku..."

"I don't wanna be alone anymore," Sesshomaru muttered. Sango nodded.

"I don't either,what other choice do we have?" He shrugged in defeat. She reached over and whiped a tear that threathened to fall.

"We have each other..." he mumbled. She held his eyes. They where both harm could it do to keep him as company. As someone to help her heal. It would benifit both of them if they just had someone to hold for a little while.

"Sesshomaru maybe we should..." He looked up at her his eyes told her he was willign to try anything to ease the ache.

"MAybe we should lean on each other for support yiu know the way Inuyasha and Kagome do," he stared at the floor then shrugged.

"We both need someone to help us heal, why can't we help each other heal?" he turned his head to look ather. Her eyes where screaming for someone to help her. He moved in closer and brushed his lips to hers. She kissed him back. Every ounce of her pain flooded into the kiss. Their tears merged as the tried to give the other the pain. Sesshomaru pulled back and whipped his face.

"I think I can be strong forthe both of us," he said. She took his hand.

"But you don't haveto be, if you're strong for me I'll be strong for you,"

"But Sango I-"

"DOn't have to carry all yourburdens on your own anymore, I'm here to help you it's the point of the arragment...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OK I DONT THINK I CAN DO THIS ANYMORE! I LITTTERALLY JUST AMDE APUDDLE OF TEARS WRITING THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE MIROKU AND SESSHY WAS SO UPSET! ='C IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE REVIEW AND SAY SO IF NOT I'LL STOP. SIGH...IF I DO KEEP GOING I MIGHT HAVE TO BRING BACK MIROKU...OK BYE...


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY GUYS THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGMENT TO FINNISH THIS STORY! I WANNA THANK MY MOST LOYAL REVIEWER LT THE 4TH AND MY SECOND MOST TO FU THANKS GUYS! =D 3 NOW ON WITH THE STORY I HOPE I CAN MAKE THISONEHAPPY.

CHAPTER FOUR

Sango emerged from the boy cave with dry eyes and a small smile. Kagome jumped from Inuyasha's arms and hugged her best friend.

"You okay Sanny?" she urged. Sango chckled once at the nickname. Then she nodded. Inuyasha sniffed smelling Sesshomaru on her. She saw his puzzledlook and begged him not to say anything about it with her eyes. Inuyasha, not much ofa sucker for pleading got up and walked out.

"Sesshomaru!" His older brother also carried the light sent of Sango.

"What happened between you and Sango?" his older brother sighed, he was back to hisstoic self...great.

"None of you buisness little brother," he replied descending the stairs carefully.

"Is too, like are you two dating or what?" Inuyasha insisted.

"You nosey half breed, if you MUST know..." Sesshomaru sighed.

"I MUST I MUST I MUST!" Inuyasha bounced.

"We are," Sesshomaru admitted. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he turned to race upstairs and sq uel to Kagome. Sesshomaru caught him and made him swear to never speak a word of it to anyone...exspecially Kagome. Wasn't this how relationships fell apart? Nonetheless he promised. When he reclimbed the stairs Kagome was on the phone. She looked distressed as he made ot the words on the other end of the phone.

"...six Kagome, I mean it!" Kagome hung up and noticed Inuyasha staring at her. She automatically through on a plastic smile the size of texas. He could smell the fear on her but when he opened his mouth to demand that she share she stood up and rushed to her closet.

"Oh Inuyasha! I forgot! I have to go to Eri's house...for a week. Don't worry okay?" Kagome stammered. Inuyasha growled and held onto her.

"Listen wench...when you say worry I worry. When you stutter, I worry so tell me what's the matter?" She stared at him. She'd trusted this gorgeous unruly halfbreedwith her life, but this secret was too great to share with him. Then again heprobably wouldn't understand anyway.

"I-I bought w-weed once...I had been upset so I put it on a tab but was never actually able to pay it back...so I promised him my virtue..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha twitched then stood frozen. His precious emerald had promised her VIRTUE to a slime ball that sold drugs.

"Kagome, why did you buy drugs?" She was caught offgaurd...she wasnt counting on him to understand.

"I was upset," she muttered. He shook hishead to clear it but things where bouncing around and confusing him.

"You said that...but why? Was it my fault? And why would you promise him your virginity?" She sighed again, more hard questions.

"Yes Inuyasha it was, and because it was all I had...I told my mmom and she protects me butu he's serious...I have to give him what he wants," Inuyasha kissed her passionatley.

"I don't care how serious he is, Im not sharing you." Kagome felt genuinley safe in his arms. Except she didn't know howhelpful he would be when he c ame. This man was threatening to kill her entire family. All of this for underaged sex. Inuyasha smelt the fear and he held her tighter.

"Inuyasha...let me go," He obeyed only slightly. She gulped, before putting her legs on either side of the hanyou.

"Take me to Osaka please," he glared skeptically but nodded once before putting her on his back and launced out the window. He leapt over building tops and made it to Osaka at noon. She dug in her draw string bookbag and pulled out a map.

"Inu king cove," she muttered. He stopped automatically.

"NO KAGOME!" He yelled. She gave him the puppy dog eyes and he didnt blink.

"No," she pouted and his resolve weakened, "give me one reason to aid you in your STUPPID mission to become a freakin OUTKAST to SOCIETY just one reason to ALLOW you to throw your like AWAY. Kagome one day you'll find a guy better than me and when that day comes you'll be more than a half demon..." Kagome took a deep breathe.

"First off Inuyasha youre all that I could ever aspire to be. Your courageousand strong with a big heart. Second if you helped me...we could...mate without you being afraid to hurt me...third...if i was half demon I wouldn't have to rely on you to save me. I wanna fight my own battles Inuyasha. I'm not Cinderella. I can fight my own dragons and make my own wishes but not until you help me become like you," Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

"My dear Kagome...is this what you REALLY waqnt?" he asked. His voice was tinged in desperation, "allow me to point out that im begging you to laugh and say you dragged me here for icecream."

"Inuyasha, this is what i want. I'm not afraid so take me there." he sighed then launched himself down to ground level. She clenched her fist in anticipation as her sniffed out the coven.

Inuyasha finally landed his nose on a cave. They went into it and two pups came out immediatly and grabbed Inyasha's hand. They dragged them both into the cave deeper and deeper until they emerged in a bright cavern. The two pups snickered before pushing Kagome into a vat. Inuyasha growled and kicked them in then jumped after her. Hoping to catch her before she hit the liquid. She plunged deep into the gooey substance and Inu followed. It was impossible to mmove let alone breathe in the pink gloop. Seeing was out of the question as he kicked frantically. Finally he came up and inhaled. They helped him out then pulled Kagome up. She came out practicallyglowing...Inuyasha watched as she rose in the air. Her hair glowed then the light snaked down her body before completly enshrouding her. Inuyasha squinted before turning away. She screamed once in either agony or realease as her spiritual energy burst from her eye sockets and mouth. It was like a dam had been broken to relese it all. She stopped screaming as the bluelight faded. She began to dim then she screamed again as red energy flooded in. Inuyasha stared up at her as hisbeloved changed into the very thing he wished he wasn't. She slowly desended into his arms as the light completly faded. He stared at his haddog ears perched on her raven hair, even coal ear had atip of silver. Her slightly open mouth revealed small, delicate fangs. He lifted her to him and kissed her. She felt so weak...

"I'm glad...that now you can't...compare me to Kikyo...anymore..." with that she passed out in hisarms and left her koishi to stare at her in horror.

OKAY CHAPTER OVER! THAT ALL MADE NO SENSE I KNOW BUT IT'LL ALL BE EXPLAINED IN DUE TOIME =D SO IT APPEARS KAGOME'S MOTIVES WEREN'T AS SHE CLAIMED. HOW WILL HER MOTHER REACT? WILL INUYASHA CHEW HER OUT...OR WILL HE RUN FROM HER TO FIND KIKYO? I KNOW THIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE BUT JUST HANG IN THERE!


	5. Chapter 5

:( I GOT NO REVIEWSSO I SHOULD GIVE YOU NO CHAPTER! GRRRR...BUT! I WANT MY STORYTO MAKE SENSE SO BADLY IMA DO IT. DARN YOU FANFICTION!

CHAPTER 5

'So I wouldn't...compare her?' Inuyasha thought grimlly. He had gathered Kagome and run away no matter the inu hanyou's said. Nothing was registering as Kagome's ear twitched. It felt like a bullet to his heart as she woke up and the chocolate brown eyes now shined golden. Her smell was all wrong...

"Kagome...why..." he whispered to himself. Kagome sighed and laid her head on his chest. She felt vibrant and ready to move. She squirmed in his arms and he put her down.

"Inuyasha...aren't you happy? You don't haveto worry about hurting me anymore," Kagome chimed. Inuyasha sighed and wouldn't look her in the eye. She'd lied to him...She bit her lip and touched his arm. He made no move to awknowledge the gesture. 'Kikyo...you never lied to me' he thought numbly.

"I-Inu.." He ignored her and tookoff. Now she'd gotten her wish. He didn't have to carry her around anymore.

"Why are you being a jerk?" Kagome screamed from two rooftops back. He ignored her futile attempts to speak to him on the run back. Salt water assulted his nose and he finally stopped and turned in one swift movement.

"Stop crying weench! It's your own fault! You LIED to me Kagome," Inuyasha shouted. The hurt and betreyl flashed in his eyes and she recoiled as if slapped.

"Everyone lies! I only did it so you wouldsee me for me! Is that so wrong?" Kagome wailed. He stared at her more hurt seepinginto his eyes.

"Well Kagome...I DO see you," Inuyasha mumbled, "but you don't seeme."

"That's ridiculous Inuyasha! How can you blame me? Everytime you caught a hint of Kikyo you left me! I don't wanna be her reincarnation anymore Inuyasha! I wanna be your mate but you don't want to understand. I dont even wanna say what I wold've done if you'd slipped up and called me Kikyo again. Please forgive me! I'll never lie again!" Kagome sobbed. He watched as tears tumbled down her red cheeks. He tooka deep breath and hugged her. He slowly began to understand. If he were her he'd try to become human just so no one would call him a half breed.

"I forgive you Kagome," he whispered. He tilted her chin upward and he kissed away her tears, "please don't cry." She sniffled and nodded. He bent down forgetting she was halfdemon now. She climbed on anyway, it was hard jumping over bildings.

Sango leaned into Sesshomaru as Kagome's mother insisted on them experiencing everything normal teens would. They where going to the 'amusementpark' later when Inuyasha got back with Kagome. For now Miss Higurashi forced them into watching a movie. The talking box flickered on and mini people came into sight. Sesshomaru's hand flicked to his sword, or where it used to be. Lady Higurashi hadstolen it and was now smiling triumphantly.

"Ah ah ah! No violence," she pet his head and he growled deep into his chest makiing Sango's back tickle. She giggled and he forgot the woman momentarily. He did it again just to hear her laughonce again. Hm, Sango turned and looked up at him as his hands found her sides. He'd retracted his claws before touching her. He tickled her in every imaginable spot. She twisted every way she could before revealing her aching ribs. They didn't hurt in a bad way but they tingled i a good way. She reached out and took the risk. He immediatly attacked as she tickledhim. He squirmed trying to contain his laughter. He failed miserably as his laughter bubbled out of him in a joyus flow. They laughed until Sango grabbed a pillow and smaked himwith it. Sessho grabbed another and did the same lightly. Careful not to hurt the human. She got up and ran and he followed. They bolted outstairs both at human paces. sango by force Sessho by choice. He cornered her as they'd ditchted the pillows inside and aquired sticks outside. He pushed her into the shrine and they had locked the sticks in what would have been a death lock in battle. She finally noticed his proxemity. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it sent tingles down her back. Sesshomaru, who'd been staring into her eyes, looked down. He was using her. She knew it, but he wasn't the same cold heartless demon lord. When he didn't need her anymore would she be hurt? Sango touched his face and dropped her stick. She murmered his name as he leaned closer. This was so wrong, but Sesshomaru wouldn't move. His rusty heart pulsed as this human woman stepped closer to him and stood on her toes. He dropped his stick and coiled his arms around her waist.

"Sango..." he couldn't as the wind rustled. Her name rung through his head _Kagura _her name made him ache and he couldn't kiss her. He moved away from Sango and picked up his stick. He didn't want to hurt her feelings so he pretended it was all his plan to catch her off gaurd. He sawsomething in her eyes, but before he could recognize it she covered it with a mask. She greabbed her stick and full out tackled him. They both rolled back and down the hill. They tumbled, but Sesshomaru made sure he took the bottom. Sango gasped.

"Oy Sesshomaru! Next time I pounce remind me not too," Sango laughed holding her chest in pain. He laughed at her before pulling her onto his lap. He didn't know why but he wanted to hold her. She let him and snuggled into his chest. The wind rustled again, this time Sango whimpered.

"YOu know Sango...I can protect you. You don't have to protect yourself all the time,"

"Same for you Sesshy Sama," she sighed. She never felt safe like this in Miroku's arms. She sighed again. Why did she keep comparing this demon to her kind wonderful Miroku? She ignored the obvious and went looking for reasons like: I'm under a spell...oh wait dog demons don't do spells, or he's just an asset but was faced with a harder question. Then why does it feel like more. Kagome and Inuyasha lept into the yard and Kagome saw them.

"OHMYGOD!" Sesshomaru cringed at her voice level, but Sango was more concerned about her friend's appearance. They landed and Sango nearly ripped Kagome off of Inu's back.

"What HAPPENED to you!" Sango demanded. Kagome giggledand turned around. She wagged her tail and Sesshomaru's curiosity took over. He grabbbed his brother and moved the pants to see if he had a tail. Indeed a silver, tail curled out. Inuyasha blushed but it wouldn't go back in.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome's tail wagged in glee as she let Sango touch it. It was black with a silver ring around it. Slowly his tail began swishing. Kagome was so happy this way. Why? Well who knows, but she was laughing and she looked so care free. Before he knew it he was wagging his tail in circles. Sesshomaru laughed and transformed. Once he was a dog he laid down on the grass. Sota came out and nearlly fainted.

"K-Kagome what happened!" He cried. She giggled.

"I'm a half demon like Inuyasha!" She giggled. That time he did faint. Kagome's mother came through the entrance with her grandpa. They both stopped cold. One foot hovering above the side walk.

"Kagome," her grandfather called. She flounced over as if a tail and ears where normal, "why are wearing cosplay?" She giggled again.

"This isn't cosplay," she said, tail wagging.

"Kagome what did you do to your self?" Her mother gasped.

"Mama, it's a long story just know that I can be with Inuyasha forever now!" Her mother took a series of deep breathes before walking away. Kagome accepted that as a 'whatever'.

* * *-at the amusement park-

Sesshomaru stopped. A snake demon was pushing people off of tremendous hights then back up before twirling in for three sixty hoops. Sango stared at the Ferris wheel wondering what kind of sick person would WANT to go around and around and around...the thought made her sick. Inuyasha was simply staring at the food. Knowing exactly what he'd bedoing with his 'money'. Kagome gave everyone some money then grabbed Inuyasha and dragged himaway from his precious precious food.

"Kagome!" he whined, "I want food!" She smiled at hiim and kissed him.

"If you eat before getting on a roller coaster you'll throw up," she explained. She wore a a dark colored skirt with white leggings, a white shirt, black sandels, and a black hat. Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle shirt and dark jeans. She forced him to wear some black tennis shoes. He grumbled and obediantly got in line with Kagome.

"Ohthat's so cute!" Sango squealed. Sesshomaru turned to see what she was squeaking about. It was a large white dog full of stuffing. He walked over to the counter and asked the poor pimpled boy how he could win the stuffed dog. The girl behindthe counter beside the boy smiled sweetly and gave him a mallot. That was when her eyes landed on his shirt. Kagome had dressed him in a white over shirt that was unbuttoned and a black muscle shirt. She watched his every movement. She had dark brown hair and darkred eyes. Two feathers decorated her hair. He moved and his muscles jumped.

"Just hit that mallot on that square and if you get hit the bell, you win the dog." Sesshomaru smirked confidently as he brung the hammer down. With litle effort he forced the little metal ball up past all the booby traps and con artists style nicks. The girl stared in shock and handed over the stuffed dog.

"Here," She squealed and hugged him. Hestiffened under her embrace and relaxed. She kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Thanks" a boy with dark brown hair tripped. His hand oh so conviently landed on her behind. She growled and slapped him. He raised his face and smiled sheepishly before turning to find another girl to harass.

"DAMN IT!" the boy yelled once he'd closed himself in a stall. He punched the wall before sinknig to his knees. The girl from the booth came in and closed herself in the stall with him.

"It's okay Miroku...just don't do it again." She offered. He sighed shakiliy. It was harder than anyone would've thought to stay away from her.

"Okay Kagura, but practice what you preach,"

"I will monk,"

OOOOOKAY! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT! I HAD TO DO IT I'M SORRY! AND POOR HUNGRY INUYASHA! IM GOING TO UPDATE TODAY DON'T WORRY!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

SEE TOOOLD YAH!

CHAPTER 6:

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the beast before him. Kagome sat down and pulled the protective harnest down. He followed her lead. The machiene roared before chugging to life. Slowly they began their climb. Inuyasha watched as they got higher and higher. Kagome squeaked in anticipation as INuyasha wimpered in fear. She grabbed his hand and they dropped. The entire coaster screamed as they where drug throgh loops and under water for a few preciosous seconds. Finally they stopped and INuyasha was the first one off that thing. He pulled Kagome behind him. In his haste he didn't see the man infront ofhim.

"Excuse us!" KAgome called after them

Sango dragged Sesshomaru around the park and they rode all the water rides. His silver locks where soaked and they were both laughing while sipping something the lady called 'Orange Soda' Sesshomaru grabbed her attention as the sun went down. It was something magneficint. The descending sun cast a light glow on the scene. He cautiously wrapped his arm around her shoulder and relaxed when she leaned against him. He caught her face in one hand. He strocked her cheek and leaned in. She leaned forward with a smile. It graced his vision. They kissed and became one. The world outside of them was gone. Neither understood it, but then again, when do they ever guess the obvious? Sesshomaru hesitated before asking for entrance. She granted it to him and they could've sat there for ever, her hand on his neck, his in her hair. Alas they had to breathe so they pulled away. Sesshomaru blushed as Inuyasha cleared his throat. He had a smug expression on his face and his oniisan untangled his hand from her hair. Sango went tomatoe as Kagome stood there in shock. She wasnt moving or breathing.

"Oye onna! Wake up!" he grunted she still stood there in shock. Inuyasha smirked before kissing the new hanyou on the lips. She woke up instantly.

"EEP!" with that she started running in circles. Everyone laughed until she stopped.

"I got an idea!" she squealed. They all watched her as she whiped out her cell and called her friends putting them on speaker.

"Hey Yuka, Eri, Ayumi. What are yall doing tonight?" their answer came in unison, it was a bland, "Nothing"

"How about we go clubbing tonight?" Kagome suggested. The girl's cheered and asked her where to meet.

"Um meet me at walmart, we need cheap returnable clothes," Kagome suggested. The girl's agreed and Kagome hung up and shepereded her friends out of the carnival. Sango and Sesshomaru walked in the back and held hands. They walked until they got to Wal mart. The three school girls where waiting for them. Yuka, the tom boy of the group was assigned the boys while Eri and Ayumi helped Sango. Kagome grabbed a a silk shirt that was purple in color. It hung off her shoulder and went to her mid thiegh. Ayumi found some leggings that would match while Eri searched for the perfect heels. After Sango was done they began searching for themselves. Kagome wore skinny leg jeans and black leather boots that went up to her mid calf. Her shirt was dark blue and her hat was black. Finally everyone was all set. Yuka came back with the boys holding clothes and looking terrified. Kagome laughed and dragged her koishii to the checkout counter. After they checked out they went and changedin the bathrooms. The girl's pulling out their carry on make up bags...

The guys stepped into their clothes and Inuyasha went to leave. Sesshomaru grabbed him and dragged him into the girl's room.

"Please! Someone attack this head," he pleaded. The fourgirls smiled evilly before pouncing on him, combs and brushes ready. He groaned as they began to comb his mane. Sesshomaru held him there until finally his hair laid down. It shined in the florescent lights. Sessho raked his claws through his hair. Ayumi grabbed her powder and put it on his hand.

"Hmmm," He stared at her in confusion. Kagome laughed and pulled out her concealer.

"C'mon Sessho time to redo this," she laughed. He rolled his eyes and she gave him a paper towel to whipe off the previous layer of makeup. Soon enough they where off to the club...

OKAY I DID TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! DOA THIRD? MAYBE JUUUST MAYBE MY DEARS! LET'S SEE! I HAVE SOOO MUCH TO DO BUT I WILL SAY THIS! NARAKU WILL BE AT CLUB TEEN! LOL WILL HE REEK HAVOC? WILL HE FIIINALLY GET A GIRLFRIEND? MAYBE NOT LOL! KK TIL NEXT TIME!


	7. Chapter 7

HERE YAH GO!

CHAPTER 7

Sango stood on the sidelines of the club not sure what to do. Kagome had offered to show around but she insisted her and Inuyasha go have fun. Inuyasha had glared at her as Kagome pulled him onto the dance floor. They seemed to be having fun at least. They'd gotten to the middle of the dance floor now and it looked like Inuyasha was having more fun than he thought he would. A blonde girl came over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand trying to pull him up. He denied and Sango glared at her heavily.

"Well if you aren't gonna dance with him I will," she was country and it made her blood boil.

"Listen up you country hick! Touch him and I'll rip you to peices." Sango threatened. The blonde stepped forward.

"I've broken three boys noses," she snorted. Sango smiled and laughed.

"I've splattered someones jaw across the floor no exaggeration." Kagome rushed over to see Yolanda picking with Sango.

"Yo! Yolanada! This is Sango, it's a bad move messing with her," Kagome warned. The drunk girl ignored them and kept begging for death.

"Then do it," Sango went to draw back, but Sesshomaru grabbed her elbow. He pulled her against him.

"Sango don't waste your time on this pitiful child," he coaxed. She relaxed in his arms...he preffered her to the blonde. Yolanda rolled her eyes and stalked away. Kagome found her bestfriends and they pulled her and Sango into their dance. The music was playing and the taste of life on their tongues where intoxicating. Inuyasha was a handed a cup with pink liquid in it as was Sesshomaru. KAgome saw Inuyasha sniffing the liquid and she seperated from her friends. It seemed Inuyasha looked old enough for alchohal. Kagome took it from him and sippedit. It burned her nose and Inu chuckled. The four girls passed it around until there was a light buzz hanging over it. Sessho took a small sip and he felt the similar feeling creep toward him. He offered Inuyasha a taste and he accepted. It was so strong he had to shake his head to clear his scattered mind. Sesshy offered some to Sango before he tossed it back. It scorched his throat as it travelled into his body. Everyone stared at him to see what would happen. He grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. They observed for a half a second before they started grinding. Kagome giggled at her happy, laughing sister. Inuyasha smiled at his semi wasted older brother.

"Well Sesshy, never seen you this happy." Inuyasha mumbled before the DJ wound the song down and slowed it down.

"Couples only," he said as the lights became spotlights. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her to the floor. His hand landed on her waist and they twirled aroundthe floor. Sesshomaru timidly placed his hand on her lower back and entwined his fingers with hers. She wrapped her arm around his neck and squeezed his hand. Slowly he brought her closer. She didn't fight, only looked embarassed as he made her twirl. The song was Together by Ruben Studdard

_oooooo yeah_

_since the day we met girl_

_i aint never had no one make me feel this way_

_and my heart is sure it wants you_

_i wanna give you the whole world_

_if you make that promise to me your gonna stay_

_without you here with me I'm lost and so confused_

"Sango...am I doing a good job?" he couldn't explain it but her happiness was on his mind. She flushed as he lifted her and twirled her around.

"Yes..." He smiled inwardly and lifted her again and through her up in the air. He caught her perfectly and held her off the ground. People had stopped to watch the two dancers in awe. They'd never done this type of thing before yet the took oover the floor, Inuyasha and Kagome behind the Inuyasha lifted kagome just as Sesshomaru lifted Sango they tossed both girls and the other caught them. Kagome squealed and took Seshomaru's hand, it was a harmless jesture. Sango twirled into Inuyasha's arms. He rolled his eyes as she giggled. Inuyasha was like her annoying dog eared brother, he would do anything for herand vise versa.

"Inu, I think I LIKE your brother," she muttered. He looked down at her with a smile.

"I know," he twirled her over to Sesshomaru and he took Kagome back," the crowd cheered and they retreated to their seats.

"May I take your order?" a man with thick black hair tied in a ponytail asked. Kagome placed their orders with no hesitation.

"So Sango," Inuyasha teased, "who did you say you liked?" she burned crimson and kicked him under the table.

"Well Sango?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes drooped lazily. She was utterly flustered and couldn't form words.

"None of your buisness." She pouted, "who do you like?" he shrugged.

"It's none of your concern," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the waitor returned.

"Excuse me for saying miss," he started while handing out the drinks, he was peering directly at Sango, "but you look absolutly ravishing" she blushed angrily.

"And you are?" she snapped.

"Naru," his peircing scarlet eyes never moved from her. Kagome gave Inuyasha a pleading look she didn't want anything upsetting her sister. He rudely dismissded the waitor leaving no room for arguments.

"Y'all ready to go?" Yuka asked. Her pale arm was full of numbers. Ayumi flounced beside her.

"It's a good of time as any," Kagome giggled…

OH POOR NARAKU! NO GIRLFRIEND FOR HIM! HAHA IMSO NOT SORRY MY LAST CHAPTER SUCKED SO I REWROTE IT! HAHAHOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE BETTER 3 REVIEWS FOR CHAPPIE EIGHT :D


	8. Chapter 8

I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, AND IM SORRY! PLEASE REVIEWWWW

Inuyasha stretched and opened his molten gold eyes. Sango was lying on Sesshomaru's chest on the bed below Inuyasha's. Something moved, and nuzzled into his chest. He looked down and to discover Kagome was directly beside him, her clothes had disappeared. Curiosity over took him and he moved the blanket and peeked under, she was in his t-shirt. 'Please tell me I didn't get laid and I wasn't even conscious!' Kagome opened her brown eyes, and took in the scene. She looked at me, with terror in her eyes.

"Inu-Chan," she whimpered, "what happened?" 'Some one please tell me how I was supposed to know, I don't' Inu thought.

"I don't know Kagome," he groaned, she looked at her hand, searching for something small, "Let me help, what's it look like?" she ignored him and continued her search for it.

"Oh no oh no…if that's not on then…"

"Then what Kagome," He yelled. Sesshomaru hit the top bunk with the hilt of his sword. That meant shut up. Kagome glared at Inuyasha hard. Then she got up and jabbed him in the chest with every demonized word.

"Then that means I lost my v-card! I promised my dad I wouldn't until I got married!" She cried. Inuyasha held onto her trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it could've fell off," he coaxed, she wasn't so easily comforted. Sesshomaru stood up, bare and unashamed.

"We all lost our v-cards! Accept that and shut up so I can back to sleep!" Sesshomaru yelled. Then he lay back down. She stared at him with so much pain in her eyes, and then she turned toward Sota. They were in HIS room. Had he witnessed any of this? He lay curled up under his blanket. Kagome jumped down, Inu's t-shirt covering her mostly. She sat near Sota and removed his head from under the blanket. He stared at her with big brown eyes. Then, he smiled at her. It was a simple smile, but it was still innocent. She literally breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that someone had sent him out of the room for that.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Fine until Sesshomaru started screaming, one-Chan,"

"Yes Sota?" he looked at her with big eyes.

"Why were you crying?" She smiled and shook her head, telling him it was nothing. He nodded and got up to go get dressed. Kagome ran her hands through her rumpled black hair.

"If anyone breathes ONE word of this to ANYONE I'll purify you," she growled, mainly to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It wasn't that she didn't trust Inuyasha, but he had a history of having an over inflated ego. He couldn't help it sometimes. They nodded. Sesshomaru sat up.

"I don't care what you were desperate enough to do with my brother, but since your not going to let me sleep I'm going to shower," Sesshomaru growled.

"Desperate? Ha! Sango must have been physically deprived to go for pencil penis!" Inuyasha snapped getting up. He'd replaced his boxers. He tossed me my underwear.

"Might wanna put those on," he added. Sesshomaru ran out stark naked into the bathroom and everyone prayed Mrs. Higurashi didn't see. Yet, of course nothing was on they're side and Mrs. Higurashi screamed.

"KAGOME!" Kagome snuck outside and smiled sweetly.

"Yes mommy,"

"Why is there a naked boy running around," she smiled sweetly.

"He's a free spirit?"

"Well free spirits…your all grounded,"

OOOOOOH HAHAHAHA NXT CHAPPIE? KAGXINUXSESSHXSANGO GROUUUUNDED REVIEW


End file.
